Heist: One For All
by DropDeadFizzy
Summary: He didn't feel like a hero, the choices he's made conflict with any semblance of heroism. But this wasn't his choice anymore, providing for the safety of those he cared about was far more important then how the media perceived him. A hero for the people, but a menace to society, Izuku was ready to go down in history for the largest heist ever committed. Heist AU. Criminal Izuku.
1. Catching Your Breath

**AN: Hello wonderful readers. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story, it genuinely means the world to me. It took a lot of willpower to take the time to open myself up to taking criticism, but I wanted to at least explore this idea that was conceived in my head. If you could, please don't hesitate to criticize anything, from the character interaction, to grammatical errors (especially those concerning quotations).**

 **If you have any questions or ideas, don't be afraid to pm them or leave them as a review. Please remember this is an AU, and the characters will be approached differently, but a lot of what makes them work so well will still exist.**

 **Thank you all!**

* * *

Breath in. Breath out.

Izuku wasn't quite sure how everything had gone so wrong. The incessant blaring of the alarm not even registering with the green-headed boy. His body stilled with each passing second, the sounds around him grew even fainter.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.

Months of careful planning, months of convincing others, months of mental and physical preparation all for this one damn day. Lines of self-doubt circulated through his head, pervading his thoughts with "what ifs", instead of how his back was painfully sliding against the quartz wall. His knees buckled, and his overall suit felt significantly heavier.

Breathe in. Oh great he's been hyperventilating. Breathe out.

"OIH, shitty Deku get your shitty ass off the floor, we've gotta get outta here. I knew this shit was gonna happen, it's time to go!"

Oh right, he wasn't alone. The gruff voice shook Izuku from his stupor, suddenly becoming very aware of his surroundings. Had he not been roused already from his prone position, the sudden and very forceful upward pull from the person the voice belonged to most certainly did.

"Yo Bakubro, you're gonna pull his arm if you grab him any harder, just start movin' him to the escape point already", came another voice this time, muffled by what appeared to be a red mask.

Katsuki, Kirishima, to very important people to Izuku, and Izuku didn't want to hold down his friends. He knew this was going to be extremely difficult. No amount of planning can make up for the psychological choices made during the process of any mission, Izuku knew this. He knew this, but still froze like prey in the face of a dangerous predator.

Having enough of his friend's inner turmoil, Katsuki like any proper assailant and friend, lifted Izuku over his shoulder and swiftly delivered a strong punch to his stomach. Had Izuku not been wearing any protective body armor under his green suit, he most certainly would have lost the remnants of his lunch. "Get your shit together, we don't have time to mope around about some idiot asshole", Bakugou yelled through his strained voice, glaring very intensely at his surprisingly heavy friend.

Izuku shook off the assisting arm, capable of walking on his own now. He knew his explosive friend was right, "Y-yeah, you're right. Just give me a moment to breathe alright, wh-", Izuku stepped away to slow his once strained gasp for air until he was finally prepared to finish what he was saying initially, "where are the others, is everyone else alright?"

Before Bakugou could speak, Kirishima interjected, "They're fine dude, now let's go before that stiff cop and his bastard friends show their smug faces. And bro, try not to look at the mess you made, blood makes me queasy and cleaning messes is not manly". After Kirishima readjusted the weapon attached to his back, he grabbed a few unmarked gym bags and hastily rushed out of the room. Izuku, ignoring the last comment (both unsurprisingly), glanced down at the lifeless form sprawled across the floor, reddening jumpsuit.

'Shit, shit, shit. I have to go'. Grabbing his most important pieces to his get-up, Izuku couldn't help but think about how drastically the situation had changed. For now he needed to remain calm and leave.

Breath in. Breath out. He was ready, only letting out the briefest of thoughts.

'How had this gotten so bad?'

* * *

(10 Months Prior)

Izuku felt very out of shape at this particular moment. Running for his life out of a small jewelry store with a bag of money, hopefully authentic rings and necklaces, and a loaded assault rifle is extremely exhausting, and if he weren't in such a perilous situation he would quickly throw off his green jumpsuit and run in his undergarments. The plan went off without a hitch, a few hiccups but nothing irreparable, and Izuku was excited to count the money they collected from their recent hit. Even his usually aggressive friend was overly excited about their success. Although, he felt something vital had been missed.

"Hahaha, did you see the look on that shitty guards face? Oih, Deku, why you laggin' hahaha?"

The masked green-haired boy's eyebrow twitched. He couldn't possibly been running so slowly because he was holding a majority of the spoils, unlike his partner who wasn't even having any breathing difficulties from their sprint. Despite his annoyance though, he was glad the hard part was done, now all was left was ensuring their escape route was safe.

Izuku was fond of this part of their robberies, nobody was around in the empty evening alleyways to look at the pair in fear. While Katsuki was fond of the usual hostage or store clerks distressed expression, Katsuki also knew his friend faced difficulties when he met their tear-brimmed eyes and the literal smell of their shitty fear. And for Izuku, not having to face anyone besides their usually uncaring, seedy character in the downtown district of their town made it far easier to think about their success.

Izuku knew, even Katsuki knew although would refrain from admitting, that the plan went so well because of Izuku's sleepless nights and very detailed notes. The jewelry store, Gotbid's Fashionable Accessories, was notorious for its poor management and horrendous customer service, run by a greedy couple who swindled their customers and profited off of very obviously stolen jewelry. Izuku took advantage of their sloth behavior, entering the door when the husband had been sleeping on the job and noting any escape points, staff members, and cameras. The hit had been so fast the days following Izuku's scouting it almost felt surreal, had he not been accustomed to this already. Infiltrating the small vault in the backroom was reliant on the next, very important piece to his plan, Bakugo Katsuki. Katsuki attended the same middle school as Midoriya and cemented his way into his life very quickly, but nothing impressed Izuku more than his prowess in explosives. The two's friendship evolving, or devolving, to crime due to specific circumsta….

A bullet pierced the silence that was only filled by the pair's footsteps, and Izuku's ragged breathing. Naturally, the two flinched at the noise, before simultaneously turning down the same alleyway as planned.

"Deku, you fucking idiot, did you not take the bozos gun before you tied him down!?"

Oh was that what he forgot? He really needed to stop thinking in the middle of something so crucial, it really was going to be the death of him. Before he could think any longer, another bullet interrupted his thoughts. Again.

"Kacchan, I th-think I see the van up ahead", taking stressed breaths between words didn't deter Katsuki from interpreting what this meant, and slowed a split second to take the bag from Izuku because he was only slightly winded. "Ignite the gasoline when you're past it, please." Despite the situation, his politeness still seeped into his speech, something that would have ticked Katsuki if the they weren't getting shot at. Following the order with a light grumble, he pulled out a lighter with his empty hand, and lit the puddle of fuel ablaze, cutting off any route for the guard in pursuit of them. Turning the corner to finalize their escape, he jumped into the unsuspecting 'flower' van they hid in the depths of the alleyways.

Kasuki jumped in the passenger seat, and Izuku quick to start the ignition of the van. Both ripped the mask off their face, breathing heavily, throwing the bags and disguise in the back of the van. When they both looked at one another for a split second, they laughed wholeheartedly. Hitting the gas began the journey back to the outer reaches of the city, where they would be safe from any police digging their noses where they shouldn't.

Smiling wickedly, flashing his dangerous canines, Bakugo was feeling the rush of the run as adrenaline coursed through his bloodstream. "Fuck yeah Deku, if you weren't such a bitch I would be celebrating with a smoke right now." His language would be appalling to an outsider witnessing their conversation, but Izuku knew there was not ill intent in his cruel mannerism. Before Izuku could think any longer about his blonde friend's foul language, his gruff friends voice had to say to most ridiculous idea of the evening, "How much you think we made off that joint? 200k? What we agree on again? 70:30 split, where I get most of the shit?". While Izuku was relishing the feeling of success before, he could only look at his friend incredulously now, taking a moment to look away from the road.

"Stop messing around Kacchan, you know we need to be careful with our money. We'll split half the reward, and stash the rest", Izuku said turning back to look at the road, "besides, we still needa talk about what we're going to do about paying for-". Izuku, when he's not distracted by his overly nervous tendencies, is easily some of the best observation skills. Problem is, his keen sense of his surroundings correlates with his ridiculously high nervous levels, resulting in numerous predicaments where his skills are actually detriments. The very instance he saw the alternating red and blue lights flashing in his rear view, he almost completely shut down. Gurgling out the last of his sentence, his eyes bulged on reflex and he grabbed the nape of Bakugo's neck quickly pulling his head down between the arm rest. "So-sorry Kacchan. Can't have them recognizing us by our hair color", he said hurriedly ignoring the face he imagined his friend was making.

This wasn't the case, however, as instead of the expected harsh scowl, Bakugo looked shocked by the randomness of the action, feeling extremely uncomfortable by the positioning of his head. 'What is this idiot doing, he could have told me'. Katsuki let out an animalistic snarl before snapping his head back to where it once was after he heard the siren zoom out of his hearing range.

"Don't do that again, asshole!" Katsuki roared into Izuku's sheepish face. "I'm kicking your ass later Deku, just you wait!" Great, after successfully saving their asses he was going to be on receiving end of his angry friends wrath. Thankfully, he could let out a small sigh and smile when he barely made out the last bit his friend mumbled, "Thanks for whatever, dickhead", turning his head to look out the window grumbling a few obscenities.

Finally turning all his attention to driving he was very grateful for his long-time friend, not like he could ever forget his support with his physical reminders and all. Glancing down at the scars on his hand and arms, he felt that now he needed support more than ever. The last few heist been sufficient in supporting future projects, and supporting their important spending decisions, but eventually it won't be enough. Izuku wasn't, and hopefully still isn't, an inherently greedy person. His raids have been controlled and are targeted personnel, and his incentive has never been for long time wealth. But the amount of smaller targets in their general area was getting smaller and soon they won't have an income. They would need to hit larger prey, bigger fish that would have both high risk and high reward. While the two together made a very adequate team, the foundation of their operation is definitely not sturdy enough to reel in such large fish.

For now he could only begin by telling his partner.

"Hey Kacchan, I-I've been thinking. I th-think we should hit the F-first World Bank."

Katsuki wasn't listening very intently before, but turned his entire body to give his idiotic friend a look of absolute disbelief. Had he heard him right?

"You wanna fucking do what now?"


	2. Heatin' Up

**AN: Welcome back my babies! Thank you for any patience for those that enjoy this story (if there are any). I'll try to be consistent with my updates by updating every Wednesday with hopefully longer chapters each time. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Izuku, run that by me again!"

Izuku could hear the gritting of his friends teeth, and he couldn't stop how quickly his body stiffened up. Years had passed since he last heard his friend call him by his first name. His anger was understandable, and Izuku admitted to himself that dropping such a bombshell on his friend at such an escalated moment was probably the worst idea he had to date. But Izuku was concerned that he'd never build the courage to tell him about the idea if there wasn't a steady stream of adrenaline circulating through him. Izuku's sweat permeated through his jumpsuit and seriously feared he'd drown in it if he didn't exit the vehicle as quickly as possible.

'God, why can't this van's AC work for once'

"Ka-Kacchan, please let me finish. I've been thinking about this for a long time, a-and I know I have history with the place, b-but we're smart, a-and I know we ca-", but before Izuku could even finish his sentence, his friend interrupted him by grabbing his suit roughly, the damp fabric coiling around Katsuki's fingers.

'Seriously, is interrupting me just life's way of telling me to shut up?' Izuku thought. He would have sweatdropped if Katsuki wasn't yanking at his clothing, preparing to yell at him.

"You wanna fuckin' finish that sentence, Deku-bastard?!" Katsuki screamed, Izuku fearing for the quality of his ear. "We've been keepin' it smart Izuku, I'm supposed to be takin' care of your dumbass. I thought you were a smarter than this!"

"Do you not remember the promise I made with your mother!?"

Izuku stilled at these words. This decision of telling Katsuki was quickly turning into something he's going to regret. Obviously he never forgot the promise, it was the largest reason Katsuki continuously supported their crime sprees. That and Katsuki is far too proud of his skills as an explosives expert. Izuku should have saw this coming. He knew his friend had a rough way of expressing how he cared, but his friend wasn't nearly as violent as he expected, instead opting to use impactful memories against Izuku.

It just had to be because the blond boy's first instinct was keeping a promise made years ago. This time it was Izuku's turn to grit his teeth. If he wasn't driving he would have grabbed his friend's jumpsuit back in response.

"That was ten years ago, _Kacchan_!". Izuku snapped back, a little venom in the nickname he had given to his friend. Katsuki let go of the fabric that begun digging in around Izuku's neck, shocked by how quickly his friend's personality shifted, but Izuku wasn't done just yet. "We've both grown so much since the little troublemakers we used to be, Kacchan. This isn't about just our predicaments anymore, this about how we can help others in situations like ours!"

Selfish! This little bastard is so damn selfish. Katsuki glare intensified, sweat pooled at the edges of his furrowed eyebrows from the heat. This time, he talked in a hushed whisper, but the point was almost equally as potent as his usual yelling, when voicing his next thoughts. "You callin' your mother, and my father, a _situation_ now? Huh, _Izuku_?"

Realizing how he had said it, Izuku looked back towards the road guiltily and gulped loudly. He hadn't meant to offend his childhood friend, but he wanted him to understand. Needed him to understand. Maybe this heat was making his words seem so choked?

Carefully thinking about what to say, Izuku started, "Kacchan. I'm nothing like my father, and you're nothing like your mother. Pl-please understand that I know this is risky, and is a lot to ask for, but we have time to prepare. We won't need to be alone anymore either." This time he could see he was getting through to Katsuki, his expression calming as much as he'd expect of Bakugo. Izuku finished feeling calmer now, "Besides, this isn't any ordinary bank we're robbing. We both know how corrupt it is."

A pregnant pause succumbed the two to an atmosphere with a heavy, hot air still looming in the car. Both were thinking far too much to say anything at the moment, until the more violent of the two had enough. Slamming his hand on the lever for the car window, the two were hit with a rush of wind that cooled them slightly.

"Fuckin' fine. I'll let you show me whatever shitty plan you've thought up, Deku. Let's just get to U.A. first. Looks like we've gotta lot to discuss."

Izuku let out a breath he never knew he was holding, an uneven smile broke out on his face. The calm after the storm gave him time to focus on the last minutes of their drive. The wind from the rolled down window relaxed his thoughts and reminisced to when Katsuki and his friendship blossomed into a garden of very thorny roses.

* * *

' _You're a crybaby yenno'_

 _He thought he hid them well, but Izuku must have been pretty obvious sitting alone separate from the rest of his classmates. It was pretty unusual for a six-year old to be so isolated, and Izuku knew enough about the classmate that called him out for his tenderness to know that he was far smarter than he appeared._

' _I heard about what your dad did. Him leavin' your sorry butt and all-'_

 _The tears that leaked from Izuku's eyes seized for a moment to reveal a fire in his eyes. How dare some boy he hadn't met before insult his father. Swallowing the hiccups that threatened to overtake him he yelled at the boy who stepped back a moment._

' _H-he loved me and my momma. It wasn't his choice to leave!'_

 _Shock leaving his body, Katsuki smiled coldly. Izuku feared he would retaliate, hit him, or insult him. Anything that Izuku learned was associated with the blonde boy._

' _Well don't go crying about it you baby. My momma is gone, but she chose to leave me an' my pops."_

 _It was Izuku's turn to be surprised. Had he finally met someone who didn't dismiss the foreboding sadness he felt? Someone who understood how he felt?_

 _Had he met someone willing to be a friend?_

 _Katsuki turned around quickly and walked away. Izuku was too scared to call out to the intimidating boy, wiping his tears in fear that his sadness had pushed away a potential friend._

 _Bakugo looked over his shoulder to call out to the green headed boy. 'Oih, why you still sittin' there. Let's get goin'.'_

 _Izuku's face glowed a little, and he hopped up onto his feet off of the cement he made his seat. Jogging a little to catch up to blond boy, his smile grew when the boy introduced himself._

' _Name's Katsuki. What's yours nerd?'_

* * *

The loud slam of the passenger door shook Izuku out of his flashback. The last minutes were driven, quite literally, by his subconscious and he was honestly surprised he didn't drive into a wall with how oblivious he could be. Turning to his right he saw Katsuki stretching, arms raised high, grumbling about how Midoriya mumbled too damn much. Getting out of the car himself, Izuku didn't even register how late it was until he saw the sun setting. Summer was the opportune time for smaller robberies with the later evenings and warmer weather. It must have been pretty late for the sun to be so low, and he'd have to get home sooner than later. His mother was expecting him after all.

Opening the back of the van, the pair grabbed their respective weapons and Izuku grabbed the bag with their loot. Neither was feeling like talking very much, saving their words for when they enter their base of operations; a degrading, abandoned high school they took off the future demolition plans list. Graffiti littered the walls before the two took the land over, some windows broken by the children of the neighborhood, and supposedly haunted by the claims of the neighboring locals (although most of the time it's just the boys making preparations or completing a job). The outside disguised the actually comfortable interior the two invested in, and didn't have to do much about keeping outsiders out due to the haunting allegations. The first thing to hit the boys when they entered the back entryway was the blast of cool air.

"This will be the only time I'll be grateful for your shitty friend, Deku. Let that be known". Katsuki said. If only Izuku would get the balls to ask the guy for a favor again and fix their van's air conditioner.

Izuku couldn't agree more, flashing a quick smirk to this friend who actually admitted to something that broccoli boy had done right. Midoriya looked around at the surroundings of their spacious setup. Walls between three classrooms had be torn down to make room for plenty of requirements for their entire gig. The left room was an area for the two to train, with weights, worn-down punching bags, and a new treadmill. The what was once a middle room, was now a space for the two to plan their next hit. A white board, projector, and long, white table made up most of the space, with a small TV to add some familiarity. There were a few chairs for the two to lounge around in, and Katsuki was excited to occupy one.

"Oof. Landed on my rifle. Fucker dug into my side."

Stifling a chuckle, Izuku grabbed the weapon from his friend, and walked to the room farthest from his position. The room to the right contained dusty desk from the time the school was in operation, and a few lockers they moved inside. Izuku stashed the guns in their proper name labeled spots. Then, opened the floorboards underneath the once teacher's desk, to stash the bag of money he was still hoisting. In large hole, there were numerous other similar gym bags, all containing roughly half the spoils of their past robberies. There was an estimate $700k in the wide opening, opening them up for future investment and installment. They did need an actual living space after all.

["Hello, TNN reporting here from the downtown district of the city. People are shocked by a recent armed robbery that resulted in minor property damage, and the theft of thousands of dollars worth of valuables. With me currently we have the owner of the establishment"]

This time Izuku was actually paying attention to his surroundings, and listened in on the broadcast Katsuki turned on. Craning his neck from his prone position, Izuku can make out the figure of a blonde haired man who appeared to have far too much gel in it, and a seriously skinny man who was he couldn't completely make out due to the angle. He smiled lightly, knowing exactly who the skinnier man was.

["These f***ing men in jumpsuit rushed me from both sides of my buildin'. I didn't even hear the first one commin', but I knew it was a robbery when the second guy blew my d*** back door up, and the first had everyone kissin' the ground."]

Fearing the grossly dressed owner would curse anymore on television, the reporter turned his attention towards a tall, black haired man who wore glasses. Instantly recognizing the man on the scene, the blonde reporter was ecstatic to see what he had to say.

["Ah! Detective Ingenium! Everyone today we the most well awarded young detective Iida on the scene, coming from a long lineage of astounding law enforcers. Do you have anything to say about the robbery Detective?"]

Katsuki scowled at the pretentious look of the officer. Not this stiff-headed bastard again! He's had enough of this man's face on television after each of their robberies.

["Of course! From what we can disclose to the public, this is only one of the few robberies that continue the spree of the duo that endanger the lives of innocent people! These two appear to be striking very quickly and effectively against small busine…"]

The blonde reporter sweatdrops, regretting interviewing the detective who never knew how to stop talking. The camera panned to the bespectacled man as he finished the last few words of his long deliverance.

["...but do not fear citizens, for these criminals will be apprehended, and face prosecution accordingly"]

["Thank you Detective Iida. Welp, that's all for today families. Present Mic out, and remember to stay sa-"]

By this point, Katsuki's agitation gave at the obnoxious voice of the reporter and quickly shut off the television before he could conclude his sentence. Getting off of the comfortable chair, he waited for his friend to return to the table with him. His impatience showing on his face. Izuku speed walked over, arms stiff at his side in a robotic fashion, and sat across from his friend who was waiting for him to begin.

Right. He's still stuck on how he should begin.

Grabbing a manila folder Izuku stashed behind their whiteboard, unlabeled and filled haphazardly with a lot of papers, he dropped it on the table. Avoiding eye contact with Katsuki during the process, who was following his every action with an impassive gaze and crossed arms. Taking a breath before he sat on one of the worn, but soft, chairs Izuku felt ready to introduce his idea.

"Th-this mission..erm, is de-definitely not going to be the usual. A nigh-impenetrable vault...would make st-stealth for the most part mandatory. Don't give me that look Kacchan, you'll just have to get used to it. Besides, you won't have to do much inside work anywa-"

Katsuki's hand slammed against the table, Izuku flinched, and Izuku reiterated what he was saying.

"AHH, Kacchan. Please give me time to explain! Remember what I said earlier in the car, we won't need to do this alone. And I know you're going to be really upset when I tell you this, but I think we should assemble the crew first before I elaborate on this plan." Izuku said, rushing the last bit out as he looked down at his lap, prepared for an incoming barrage of insults he thought was coming. Izuku was bewildered by an unexpected 'tsk' his friend let out, and a rather tamed response.

"You piss me the fuck off, Deku, but your plans are always very thought out. This whole idea is fucking wild, but I trust you for now. Besides, I hate when your annoyin' ass voice has to repeat itself."

Katsuki stood up grabbed the folder looking for the list of members they'd need. Finding a sheet of paper with eight categories, only three of which were assigned to a name already. Strategist was obvious, Explosives Expert was himself, and as soon as he saw the name written by Driver he slammed the paper onto the table. Now he understood why Izuku was being eerily quiet. Katsuki pointed at the name on the paper, as if Izuku hadn't seen what he wrote.

Kirishima Eijiro.

"Wanna tell me why shitty-hair is our driver?"

* * *

 **AN: I love ending with Bakurage. Hopefully this chapter was well written; if you guys have anything to comment on it, do not be afraid to drop a review. I'll even accept bashing me, although if you could private message those specific reviews I'd much appreciate it lmao.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
